Shtandi.msg
{100}{}{You see an elderly woman, lean and weathered.} {101}{}{You see Tandi, president of the NCR.} {102}{}{You see a tough, self-confident woman. It's clear that she is used to the respect of others.} {103}{tand1}{I'm Tandi, president of NCR. My boys tell me you're looking for work. What are you handy at?} {104}{}{Me good gun. One of best.} {105}{}{Me good talk people.} {106}{}{Me good fighter. Kick ass.} {107}{}{Me sneaky. Get where want. No see or hear.} {108}{}{Me got many talents.} {109}{}{Uh, just stuff.} {110}{}{I'm good with a gun. One of the best.} {111}{}{I've been told, Madame President, that I have a way with words.} {112}{}{I'm good at unarmed combat, up close and personal.} {113}{}{I'm good at getting to where I need to go without being seen or heard.} {114}{}{I have many talents, and they are all at your disposal.} {115}{}{Just stuff I guess.} {116}{tand2}{Hmmm. You're not quite what I'm looking for. Sure you can handle yourself?} {117}{}{Me not know. What job?} {118}{}{Me believe in self. Me can do!} {119}{}{That depends on the job you're offering.} {120}{}{Yes, I'm confident in my abilities and myself.} {121}{tand3}{You sound like just what's needed.} {122}{}{Good. How me help?} {123}{}{Excellent, how can I help you?} {124}{tand4}{We need some computer parts from our old base - Vault 15. Problem is there's squatters there who won't let anybody by. Somebody has to convince 'em to let us in - or just bring back the parts. Up for the job?} {125}{}{Me no like. Me go.} {126}{}{Me do for you.} {127}{}{Me been there. Squatters want deal. You teach, you help, they give you vault.} {128}{}{Me been there. Me got parts.} {129}{}{Me been there. Squatters want deal. You teach, you help, they give you vault. Here parts also.} {130}{}{Sorry, this doesn't sound like my line of work.} {131}{}{I'd be happy to help you out.} {132}{}{I'm interested, but what's the job pay?} {133}{}{I've handled most of this already. The squatters want a deal. You help them become self sufficient and they'll give you access to the vault.} {134}{}{I've been there and I have the parts you're looking for.} {135}{}{I've handled this already. The squatters want a deal. You help them become self sufficient and they'll give you the vault. Also, here are the parts.} {136}{tand5}{Hell and thunder... Your choice - but if you change your mind...} {137}{}{Done.} {138}{tand6a}{Fair enough. Do it right and there's a reward.} {139}{tand6b}{Lord, I know I'm making a mistake but... give it a shot - if you understood anything I said.} {140}{}{Ok. Me go.} {141}{}{Me got questions.} {142}{}{All right. I'm off.} {143}{}{I'd like to ask you some questions.} {144}{tand7a}{Well, I got a little time to spare.} {145}{tand7b}{What do you want to know?} {146}{}{What you tell about Vault 15?} {147}{}{Why no make deal with squatters?} {148}{}{You know where vault 13?} {149}{}{Me look for geck. You have?} {150}{}{What you tell about New Reno?} {151}{}{What you tell about Frank Westin?} {152}{}{What you tell about Carlson?} {153}{}{Elder tell story. Talk about Vaultdweller, Tandi. You that Tandi?} {154}{}{This Shadeesans Elder talk about?} {155}{}{That all. Me go now.} {156}{}{What can you tell me about vault 15?} {157}{}{Why haven't you made a deal with the squatters?} {158}{}{Do you know where vault 13 is?} {159}{}{I'm looking for a geck. Would you happen to have one?} {160}{}{What can you tell me about New Reno?} {161}{}{What can you tell me about Frank Westin?} {162}{}{What you can tell me about Carlson?} {163}{}{The Elder tells a story about the Vaultdweller and someone named Tandi. Are you that Tandi?} {164}{}{Is this the Shadeesands the Elder speaks of?} {165}{}{That's all for now. I'll be going.} {166}{tand8}{It's just east of here, an underground shelter from the war. Most families in NCR came from it, so it's rightfully ours.} {167}{}{Tell more.} {168}{}{Go on.} {169}{tand9}{A couple of years ago some squatters moved in and built a shantytown on the surface. They call it 'The Squat.' They're nothing but dogs in the manger. They can't get into the vault but they keep us out.} {170}{}{Me got more questions.} {171}{}{I see. I need to ask you about a few other things.} {172}{tand10}{I tried. I sent some people down there but, after the first few, they stopped coming back. I can't prove the squatters are responsible either. My boys managed to capture one of 'em but he won't talk. Got 'em locked up downtown.} {173}{}{Need know more.} {174}{}{A few more questions please.} {175}{tand11}{Get to it. I can't spend the day with you.} {176}{}{Ok, me hurry} {177}{}{I'll try to be quick.} {178}{tand12}{With that suit you're wearing I figured you already knew.} {179}{}{Suit been in village long time. Belong to Vaultdweller, tribe founder.} {180}{}{This suit has been in our village since the beginning. It belonged to the Vaultdweller, our founder.} {181}{tand13}{You're serious aren't you? If we're talking about the same person, he saved my life. (snorts) Then vanished. When I start thinking it was only a dream, I go look at the statue out front.} {182}{}{Statue?} {183}{tand14a}{That's right. For scaring off the raiders. They kept clear of Shady Sands afterwards we got time to get ourselves set up. We made him a hero... even if we didn't believe a word about him coming from Vault 13.} {184}{}{Me remember. Ask more?} {185}{}{I'll keep that in mind. Can I ask you some more?} {186}{tand15}{Vault 13? Why are you asking?} {187}{}{Me curious.} {188}{}{Me Chosen One. Me descendant Vaultdweller.} {189}{}{Not matter. Me ask questions.} {190}{}{I've heard stories and I'm curious.} {191}{}{I'm the Chosen One of my village. I am a descendant of the Vaultdweller.} {192}{}{Never mind. I was just curious.} {193}{tand16}{It's just a damn myth like lost uranium mines. I did meet a stranger once who claimed to be from there. Lot of folks died trying to find that vault afterward.} {194}{}{Vaultdweller real. Me descendant.} {195}{}{Me need know more.} {196}{}{The Vaultdweller was real. I'm one of his descendants.} {197}{}{I see. Let me ask you about something else.} {198}{tand17}{A geck? Like the lizard? We got them all over.} {199}{}{Not lizard... never mind. Me ask question.} {200}{}{No, not the damn lizards... never mind. I need to ask you something else.} {201}{tand18}{New Reno? A damn bucket of brahmin spit. Got every vice there is. We've gotta be tough with them if we're going to unify this land. Congress has got to understand that.} {202}{}{What know about Bishop?} {203}{}{Tell about congress?} {204}{}{Me ask more.} {205}{}{What about the Bishops?} {206}{}{Tell me about the congress.} {207}{}{I see. Can you tell me some more?} {208}{tand19}{Well, I'll talk to a snake, but don't expect me to hug him. If you see 'em, you can tell 'em that too.} {209}{}{Me hear NCR make deal with Bishop.} {210}{}{Ok. Me need know more.} {211}{}{Rumor has it that the NCR is making a deal with the Bishops.} {212}{}{Ok, on to other things.} {213}{tand20}{No point trying to keep secrets around here. We're negotiating with New Reno for membership in the NCR. They should have some pull with places like Vault City.} {214}{}{Me see.} {215}{}{All right.} {216}{tand21}{Most figure we've got to work with New Reno one way or another. But folks like Westin and the ranchers blame New Reno for rustling the cattle drives between here and Redding.} {217}{}{Humph.} {218}{}{Who Westin?} {219}{}{I see.} {220}{}{Who is this Westin person?} {221}{tand22}{Congressman Westin? One of the biggest brahmin ranchers around. His spreads on the west side of town. Just don't bring up New Reno if you talk to him - it gets him going. If you're looking for a steady job... but you aren't that type, are you?} {222}{}{No thanks.} {223}{tand23}{Stubborn as a mule... but a good man. Why?} {224}{}{Me curious about work.} {225}{}{Me curious about work.} {226}{}{I'm curious about some work.} {227}{}{I'm curious about some work.} {228}{tand24}{Seems to me that you've got enough on your plate already.} {229}{}{OK. Never mind.} {230}{}{Yeah, you're right.} {231}{tand25}{Ever since Westin died, Carlson's been holed up in his office. Probably won't see you, but you can talk to his boys.} {232}{}{Ok.} {233}{tand26}{Listen. Lots of folks, me included, like old man Carlson even if we don't agree on New Reno. Something happens to him, we won't take kindly to it. Anyone thinking his or her life would be easier if he was gone is very, very wrong. Understand?} {234}{}{Yeah. Me understand.} {235}{}{Yes, I understand.} {236}{tand27}{Lord, that was a long time ago! Hardly remember who I was then - just a naive girl. The one you call the Vaultdweller - is he still alive?} {237}{}{He ancestor now. Live with spirits. Live in me.} {238}{}{The Vaultdweller is my ancestor. He lives on in me.} {239}{tand28}{Yes... there's a resemblance - you've got the same fire, too. I was always afraid that he was nothing but a skeleton somewhere in the desert.} {240}{}{Me want hear you story.} {241}{}{I'd like to hear your story.} {242}{tand29}{Figures. (sigh) Well, I was pretty young when we met. There was a gang of raiders - The Khans - Who'd gotten hold of me. Things were looking pretty bad when, all of a sudden, this stranger shows up and rescues me. Your Vaultdweller.} {243}{}{Vaultdweller have many adventures.} {244}{}{The Vaultdweller had many such adventures.} {245}{tand30}{I used to envy 'em that. I wanted a life of adventure, but I stayed here and took over as mayor when my dad died. Been running this place and building NCR ever since. Guess it turned out to be a pretty big life after all.} {246}{}{Elder be happy know you still alive. Sorry, but me need ask more.} {247}{}{The Elder will be happy to know that you are still alive. I'm sorry but I need to know more.} {248}{tand31}{Was Shady Sands; Most folks call it NCR now. New California Republic - pretty impressive name, huh?} {249}{}{Tell about NCR.} {250}{}{Me ask about something else.} {251}{}{Tell me about the NCR please.} {252}{}{Let me ask you something else.} {253}{tand32}{Lord, I could talk about that forever and I just don't have the time. Here's a holodisk on the NCR. We make 'em to spread the good word.} {254}{}{Uh, thanks.} {255}{tand33}{So, they finally got reasonable. I can bull the Congress into sending supplies and techs. You sure we can get into the vault?} {256}{}{Me sure. Lowlifes there but me kick ass.} {257}{}{Quite sure. There were some lowlifes there but I kicked their ass.} {258}{tand34}{I've always believed in fair pay for fair work. My assistant will square things up.} {259}{}{Me find problem. You look disk. There spy at NCR.} {260}{}{Me need know one more thing. What if me found vault 13?} {261}{}{I'm afraid you have another problem. If you'll look at this holodisk you'll see that you have a spy in the NCR.} {262}{}{Just one more thing. What if I told you that I found vault 13?} {263}{}{Thanks.} {264}{tand35}{Damn, the only person who knew all this was Feargus! I'm not suggesting anything, but maybe Gunther should know about this.} {265}{}{Me tell. Me go now.} {266}{}{Me need know one more thing. What if me found vault 13?} {267}{}{Just one more thing. What if I told you that I found vault 13?} {268}{}{I'll talk to him. Bye.} {269}{tand36}{It's all business, huh? Fine. Five hundred, when it's done. I don't haggle, so take it or don't waste my time.} {270}{}{Me take but me need ask questions} {271}{}{Me not interested.} {272}{}{I'll take it but I need some information.} {273}{}{Not interested.} {274}{tand37a}{I'm Tandi, president of the NCR. So you whupped my boy, Hoss, over at Dusty's? Maybe you're the right man at the right time. Interested in some work?} {275}{tand37b}{I'm Tandi, president of the NCR. So you're the girl who whupped my boy Hoss? I should've had such a daughter! I've got a job you might want. Interested?} {276}{}{Maybe. What job?} {277}{}{I might be, what's the job?} {278}{tand38}{I'm Tandi, president of the New California Republic. Welcome to Shady Sands. I hear some pretty impressive things about you. No point in dancing. Got some business I want to discuss.} {279}{}{Uh, ok.} {280}{}{Fine, what can I do for you?} {281}{tand39}{You're back. So, you interested in a job or not?} {282}{}{No.} {283}{}{Ok.} {284}{tand40}{Back, are you stranger? So's the job done? Do we have access to the vault?} {285}{}{Me working on it. Bye.} {286}{}{Me been there. Squatters want deal. You teach, you help, they give you vault.} {287}{}{Me been there. Me got parts.} {288}{}{Me been there. Squatters want deal. You teach, you help, they give you vault. Here parts also.} {289}{}{I'm still working on it. I'll see ya.} {290}{}{I've handled most of this already. The squatters want a deal. You help them become self sufficient and they'll give you access to the vault.} {291}{}{I've been there and I have the parts you're looking for.} {292}{}{I've handled this already. The squatters want a deal. You help them become self sufficient and they'll give you the vault. Also, here are the parts.} {293}{tand41}{Hell and thunder! Then stop wasting my time!} {294}{}{Sorry.} {295}{tand42}{Vault 13 - you found it? That solves all of our problems! Where is it?} {296}{}{Uh, before me tell, there be one problem with vault.} {297}{}{Me draw map. Here.} {298}{}{Before I tell you, there is one small problem with the vault.} {299}{}{I've drawn up a map. It's yours.} {300}{}{I'm not one to just hand over a gold mine for free. I want 20 grand or you can forget it.} {301}{tand43}{What?} {302}{}{It full of D'claws. Smart ones. They talk.} {303}{}{It's full of intelligent deathclaws. They can even talk.} {304}{tand44a}{Right. (shakes head) Lord, you're dumber than Hoss ever was! (sigh) There's the door.} {305}{tand44b}{Right. (shakes head) Well then, let's stop wasting each other's time. (sigh) There's the door.} {306}{}{Me go now.} {307}{}{Right. I'll be leaving.} {308}{tand45}{You earned yourself a bonus. My assistant will square things up.} {309}{}{} {310}{}{Thanks.} {311}{tand46}{A real horse trader you are. Fine, see Gunther. He'll handle the arrangements.} {312}{}{Thanks.} {313}{tand47}{Boys, get this glob of brahmin spit out of my office! Time for you to head on out stranger.} {314}{}{Done} {315}{tand14b}{My dad and Seth searched for years trying to find Vault 13. They died looking - always said it was west of here. If somebody were to find Vault 13, that'd do us even better than 15.} # Float {316}{}{You'll have to talk to my aide, Gunther, about that.} en:Shtandi.msg pt:Shtandi.msg ru:Shtandi.msg uk:Shtandi.msg Kategória:Fallout dialógus file-ok